


Waxer and Boil: a Brief Interlude during Innocents of Ryloth

by Blazesurrender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boil gets horny under stress, Boil gets stressed on missions, M/M, ergo Boil often is horny on missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazesurrender/pseuds/Blazesurrender
Summary: The first time I watched the episode 'Innocents of Ryloth', I decided that Waxer and Boil must be together in one of the multitude of parallel universes. This porny drabble is based on one mostly out of context exchange.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Waxer and Boil: a Brief Interlude during Innocents of Ryloth

**Author's Note:**

> "Sir, there IS an explanation."; "We got... side tracked."

"Really Boil? Again? Didn’t you get yourself off before we left? Didn’t I _watch_ you get yourself off before we left?!" Waxer groans with amusement more than annoyance, and just to tease his companion he adds, "You're really living up to your name. Boil. Just... Boiling over with pent up sexual energy." He palms the head of Boil's aching cock for emphasis.

"Shut up Waxer-" Boil's voice cracks as he tightens his grip on armored biceps, biting a needy moan into his own gauntlet and thrusting with increasing vigor into Waxer's firm grasp, "I don't ever hear you complain when we're bored between missions!"

Waxer can't stifle a snort at Boil's words combined with the thinly veiled edge of desperation in his voice. "You're not wrong,” He speeds the movement of his hand, adjusts his grip just _so_ , and continues speaking in an almost conversational purr as if he doesn't want to be overheard, "I just prefer being on the ship so I can take a few minutes to enjoy you coming apart in my hands, to draw it out a little longer." 

As if to prove his own point, Waxer thumbs over the head of Boil's throbbing cock and it spills messily between them. Biting back a sob of relief, Boil sags into Waxer's chest.

"We really should get on our way if we want to actually do our job; the Generals will be expecting us back before too long." Despite his words, and the actual urgency of their mission, Waxer takes a moment to pull Boil to his chest and hold him until Boil’s breathing steadies enough for him to add, "and Commander Cody." They both wince slightly. The Commander isn’t very forgiving of tardiness without a _very_ good reason. Little could anyone know, the pair will happen upon a more than good enough reason two more alleys down.


End file.
